


Miss Your Kiss

by BenjiEmrys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno Family, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiEmrys/pseuds/BenjiEmrys
Summary: Five times Hinata and Kageyama got interrupted and one time they didn't.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	1. 1

There were very few things in life that Kageyama Tobio could honestly say he dedicated his time to; Very. Few. This depressingly short list comprised of solely volleyball, his family, and in a recent development: Hinata Shoyou.

Kageyama couldn’t understand the importance of addition studying or spending extra time with friends outside of school when he could be bettering his tosses, helping his mother or enjoying the annoying bundle of warmth and energy that is his boyfriend.

Unfortunately, life didn’t see it the same way.

“I can’t believe you only got 15 on your English Vocab test,” Tsukishima chuckled out, not even bothering to look at the setter in question. “I mean even your freak show partner got higher than you!”

“Hey!” Hinata challenged but couldn’t exactly discredit what the blonde was saying. Kageyama’s grades were slipping again and there was no denying it – after the pressure to get to training camp it seemed all motivation had left the boy and now his sole focus had returned to his three key priorities. 

“Tch,” Kageyama clicked his tongue in annoyance, his hand tightening its grip with the small ginger beside him. “It’s not like it matters, I know I’m gonna do better in the real thing!”

There was an awkward, disbelieving silence in the air as the Karasuno boys dragged their exhausted forms down the street to Sakanoshita following a deadly training session filled with dive penalties – the only person not complaining seemed to be the Libero as he excitedly clung to Asahi’s arm, relentlessly pulling him down to Coach Ukai’s store. 

Twitching in annoyance of his teammates’ reactions, Kageyama huffed and pulled his eager boyfriend closer, wrapping his arm around and his shoulders and letting the inviting heat of the other’s small form against his own calm him down. 

As the players arrived at the shop front, only Kageyama and Hinata waited outside whilst the others ran rampant in search of food to revive them after such a torturous evening. 

Leaning against the shop’s wall, Kageyama held Hinata close as the middle blocker buried his head in his chest, fighting of the temptation to fall asleep right there and then. Kageyama kept his head facing forward to the desolate street, not risking looking at his boyfriend in fear of worsening his blush even further. 

“Ya know Tobio,” Hinata yawned out, voice muffled by the fabric of his boyfriend’s t-shirt. “If you’re really struggling you could come study with me and Yachi again, she’s a really good teacher.”

“I don’t know, Shoyou,” Kageyama muttered into a mop of orange curls, ‘I’d much rather spend all my time with you,” he though desperately.

“Oh c’mon!” Hinata whined, pulling himself away from his boyfriend’s embrace and opting to grip the collar of his shirt instead. “I barely see you as it is, I don’t want to have to lose you to Saturday classes as well!”

There was a pregnant pause slowly followed by a soft, “I miss you,” whispered by the shorter boy.

Letting out a frustrated sigh of his own, Kageyama pulled Hinata flush against his chest again. “I miss you too,” he groaned, just wanting to stay like this forever. “It’s just we never have any time alone!”

There was silence. Then.

“Hey, Kageyama?”

“What dumbass?”

“We’re alone now.”

The pair remained frozen still in their positions – Kageyama’s arm wrapped protectively around his partner’s short frame whilst the smaller boy was nestled deep within his boyfriend’s embrace, listening intently as the other’s heartbeat spiked with interest.

Slowly Kageyama watched as the young ball of energy peaked out to look up at him; he couldn’t help his gaze as it slipped lower before landing on his boyfriend’s lips. So pink, plump and just out of reach.

“Kageyama?” A meek voice squeaked, Hinata’s hands reaching up to graze Tobio’s cheeks, taking immense pride as he felt them heat up beneath his palms.

This time Kageyama didn’t bother answering, just closing his eyes and leaning forward hoping gravity would lead him to Hinata’s lips.

He was so close he could smell the post-practice sweat mixed in with the raw vibrant scent that was Hinata. Feeling their lips graze gently, Kageyama gasped softly, preparing himself to push forward and deepen the kiss when a foreign hand shocked his entire system.

“Meat buns!” Tanaka exclaimed with pure, unadulterated joy; shoving the grease-stained bag into the pairs’ faces as they both jumped in horror.

Laughing manically, both Tanaka and Tsukishima mocked the two’s flushed faces whilst Suga shook his head grimly in the background.

“You couldn’t have scared them a little less?” He groaned, Daichi patting his back beside him with a sympathetic smile of his own.

“Come on now, eat up and get home, or there’ll be more penalties tomorrow!” The captain ordered loudly.

“B-but Captain, t-tomorrow’s a Saturday!” Yamaguchi stuttered hesitantly, hiding behind his personal four-eyed beanpole.

“Do you think that’ll stop me?”

Startling everyone but Suga, the team began handing out the snacks. Shoyou started chatting away as if they hadn’t just been caught almost making out moments ago. Kageyama would be lying if he said he didn’t both envy and loathe the extent of his boyfriend’s carefree attitude.

Begrudgingly accepting a meat bun from Ennoshita, Kageyama couldn’t find it within himself to say thank you, wanting nothing more to be back in Hinata’s arms before their sudden interruption.


	2. 2

As their relationship progressed Kageyama found himself spending just as much time with Hinata’s family as he did his own. Hinata-Sama had welcomed him with open arms, treating him like a second son just as his own mother had done with Shoyou. For them, things couldn’t be better . . .

. . . if only he could kiss his boyfriend in peace.

“Higher Tobio-san, higher!” Natsu squealed with pure delight as the setter pushed the swing with more force.

Hinata laughed freely from the grass beside them, basking in the summer heat as the sun illuminated his already glowing hair. The sound itself was enough to make Kageyama’s ears burn.

Losing focus for just a second, the setter miscalculated his next push and accidentally shoved Natsu’s back instead of the swing; effectively shoving the young girl off of her seat. Stumbling forward, Kageyama frantically reached out to catch the falling child as she giggled hysterically in his arms.

“Again!” she laughed, now safe in Kageyama’s grasp.

“I think Tobio’s tired, imouto,” Hinata yawned, rising to his feet and stretching his arms far above his head, exposing just the slightest bit of midriff. “And distracted.”

Kageyama wanted to argue but the heated gaze Hinata was sending his way was enough to shut him up immediately. 

“No fair Shoyou, you just want Tobio-san all to yourself!” The younger Hinata cried, sticking her tongue out for added emphasis.

“Well he is MY boyfriend,” Hinata countered with a grin, wrapping a small hand around Kageyama’s wrist as he spoke. “Now go play with your school friend, I have to show Tobio something important.”

Without leaving room for argument, Hinata sprinted full speed towards the thick tree line of the park, Kageyama stumbling in tow as he was dragged along into the unknown.

“Shoyou! What are you- “

Before he could finish his question, the shorter boy had spun round and Kageyama soon found himself with an armful of Hinata, as the young player charged at him with all his might; effectively pulling the pair of them to the forest floor.

Straddling his boyfriend’s chest, Hinata smirked down at the setter whilst running his fingers through his dark, raven hair - still heated by the summer sun. 

By instinct Kageyama’s hands found Hinata’s waist, pulling roughly as he stared up at the boy above him; finding himself lost in the heated gaze of golden, brown eyes before bringing himself back to earth.

‘So, uh- what’s up?” Kageyama choked out, raising the back of one hand to his mouth and avoiding any and all eye contact with Hinata. Out of all the things he expected to be doing today, getting jumped in the park by his idiot boyfriend was not one of them; not that he was complaining by any means.

“You really are a dumbass, Kageyama,” Shoyou pouted yet there was no real venom behind his words. Instead, the shorter boy leaned down, planting his hands either side of Kageyama’s head before whispering into his ears, “I miss you.”

Kageyama groaned as teeth gently nipped at the shell of his ear, his grip on Hinata’s hips growing tighter as he pulled the boy flush against him; tilting his head to the side and baring his neck in all its glory. 

“Fuck, Shoyou!” Kageyama whined, fighting the urge to buck his hips into that inviting warmth. 

“Not here, Bokeyama!” The ginger giggled, his breath ghosting along Tobio’s neck as he nuzzled his face deeper into the setter’s jaw, breathing in the soft scent of the boy he loved with an unbreakable grin on his face. 

Kageyama was both disappointed and relieved when Shoyou stopped his advances to go further; knowing damn well that if the shorter boy tried to amp things up anymore that Kageyama would easily fall victim to his persuasions. Still, there were some things that Kageyama was hoping for that he was yet to receive.

“Hinata,” the setter growled lowly, taking the middle blocker by surprise as he swiftly flipped their positions, pinning the boy beneath him. Hinata feigned a struggle but gave up soon thereafter, opting instead to grab Kageyama by the collar and pull him down. 

Not waiting to get his breath back, Kageyama ducked his head to meet Hinata half-way. Letting the surrounding ambience of the forest and park fade away as he was drawn to the more enticing heat of his boyfriend.

“Kageyama . . .” Shoyou whispered softly, his eyes fluttering shut, the image sending shivers down the setter’s spine as he too brought his own to a close.

So close.

So warm.

So-

“Shoyou!”  
A piercing voice broke through the calm and the couple jumped away from each other just in time for Natsu to come bursting onto the scene.

Her eyes were brimming with tears as her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, failing to mask the anxious wobble that was painfully obvious to both the boys. 

Immediately, all traces of intimacy were erased from Kageyama’s system as his overprotective nature began seizing control.

Thankfully though, Shoyou stepped forward first, his caring demeanour radiating as he instantly bundled his little sister into his arms and snuggled her close to his chest.

“What happened, imouto?” he cooed gently.

“E-Eiko-san p-pushed me off the s-swing.” The young Hinata cried out, clutching to her older brother as he picked her up in his arms.

“It’s okay, imouto, Tobio and I will sort this out.” He spoke cheerfully but there was still a soft edge in his voice.

“R-really?” Natsu spoke, rubbing the stray tears from her eyes. Both Hinatas looked back at Kageyama and the dark energy he was radiating as he plotted sixteen different offence strategies to get back at this Eiko kid (and only three of them involved a volleyball match to the death.)

“Stop it stupid!” Hinata slapped him on the back of the head, bringing Kageyama out of his almost-murderous trance. “We don’t want to terrify the kid! We’ll find his parents and go get some ice cream after we sort it out, how does that sound?”

Natsu squealed in joy, pain long forgotten as she began rambling about what flavours she wanted. Shoyou chuckled along, holding his sister in one arm and taking Kageyama’s hand in the other.

“And there’ll be plenty of time for us later.”


End file.
